


my heart is thrilled

by joshllyman



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “I have an idea that might help,” Suga says, their voice turning sultry. Chikara looks at them more closely and sees they’re already sporting an erection that’s tenting the fabric of their shorts.“What have you been getting up to in there, Koushi?” Chikara asks, running his hand along Suga’s side.Suga hums. “Nothing too fun, I promise. I’m saving the fun stuff for you and Dai.” They turn and tug at the lapels of Daichi’s suit jacket. “Come on, love.”
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	my heart is thrilled

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmas day three: orgasm delay/denial

Daichi storms into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. Chikara looks up from his book with a frown.

“Goddamn—fucking—pieces of shit,” Daichi mumbles. He throws his coat in the closet haphazardly, his suitcase clattering to the floor in the entryway. He doesn’t stop to offer Chikara a greeting as he heads into the kitchen.

Chikara sets his glasses on the table with his book and treads carefully after him. He’s standing in front of the open refrigerator, gazing into its depths. Slowly, Chikara wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist. Daichi sinks into him.

“Hi,” Chikara says softly.

“Hi,” Daichi agrees. “I’m sorry.”

“Bad day at work?”

“The worst.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” He turns to offer Chikara a kiss, which Chikara accepts. 

“Thought I heard your dulcet tones,” Suga says, appearing from the bedroom. They’re in a crop top and booty shorts, and Chikara has to suppress a laugh, because that’s definitely not what they’d arrived home in ten minutes before. They join in on the other side of the Daichi hug, turning him into the meat of the sandwich. 

“Hi, Koushi,” Daichi hums. He turns to kiss them, too. “Sorry I slammed the door.”

“That’s alright, love.” They reach up to run a hand through his hair. “Everything alright?”

“Just work stuff,” Daichi replies. “It’s fine.”

“Doesn’t seem fine,” Chikara mutters.

“I have an idea that might help,” Suga says, their voice turning sultry. Chikara looks at them more closely and sees they’re already sporting an erection that’s tenting the fabric of their shorts. 

“What have you been getting up to in there, Koushi?” Chikara asks, running his hand along Suga’s side.

Suga hums. “Nothing too fun, I promise. I’m saving the fun stuff for you and Dai.” They turn and tug at the lapels of Daichi’s suit jacket. “Come on, love.”

Their hand trails down to Daichi’s, and Daichi moans as he’s pulled toward the bedroom, Chikara following just after them. Chikara is surprised and delighted to find the lube’s already out on the bed and Suga’s been in the toy drawer, because the vibrator is ready and waiting for them. 

“Did you know he was going to have a bad day?” Chikara questions. It’s not the first time he’s wondered if Suga has psychic powers.

“Oh, no. I was planning to play this evening anyway. Daichi’s bad day just changes the plan a bit.”

There’s something about the way they say it that makes Chikara the slightest bit concerned about what the evening might hold, but he’s learned it’s best not to ask. Suga will tell him when they’re ready, or maybe not at all. With Suga it’s a tossup, but it will be wonderful either way.

Suga shakes their butt as they go to the far side of the bed, and Chikara and Daichi are both entranced by them, as they usually are. They settle on their side, propping themself up on an elbow, their crop top riding up and revealing the dusty pink of their nipple. Chikara and Daichi exchange a look.

“Are you gonna join me or are you gonna stay over there?” Suga asks, laughter in their voice. 

Daichi and Chikara scramble to follow Suga over to the bed, but they hold up a hand with a grin.

“You’re both entirely too dressed.”

Daichi huffs and works the buttons of his suit while Chikara shucks his jeans and shirt. Daichi comes over and lets Chikara pull off his binder, and when they’re finally both naked they turn to Suga and look for further instructions.

Suga’s still smiling at them. “Goddamn, you’re both gorgeous. Daichi on top, please.”

Chikara flops down on his back and accepts Daichi into his arms, and they don’t have to wait for Suga to tell them to kiss; they just do. Daichi’s lips are soft, and he sighs into Chikara’s mouth. Daichi loves days like this, when Suga takes control and tells him what to do so he doesn’t have to think or make decisions at all. Chikara’s just happy to be with them, happy to be trapped under Daichi’s strong thighs and sweet mouth. 

Daichi readjusts and slips a thigh between Chikara’s legs, pressing up against his cock. Chikara grunts as Daichi sinks down onto his thigh and rubs himself along Chikara.

“You’re already wet,” Chikara observes, and Daichi nods, pressing his nose into Chikara’s neck. Chikara rubs a hand down his back, smoothing over it at first, and then scratching against his skin. He arches up into it, leaving slick all over Chikara’s leg. With his free hand he reaches around and slaps Daichi’s ass, and Daichi moans.

“Chika,” he breathes. “Chika, please.”

“Not ‘til Koushi says so,” Chikara answers. “You know the rules.”

“Such a good boy, Chika,” Suga praises.

Chikara blushes a little under the attention (this is supposed to be about Daichi, he thinks) but refocuses and winds his hands into Daichi’s hair. He tugs him up for another kiss, one that he loses himself in. Daichi hums softly into the kiss, melting against Chikara, letting him take control of the kiss. Chikara ruts a little against Daichi’s thigh, his cock starting to grow uncomfortably hard. Daichi reaches down to wrap a hand around it, but Chikara grabs his wrist.

“Not yet,” he whispers. “Wanna fuck you, baby, wanna make you feel so good.”

“Chika,” Daichi breathes. 

Chikara claims his mouth again, biting down on his bottom lip. Daichi finally lets go and relaxes, and Chikara leans up to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. Daichi hisses.

“Nice,” Suga compliments, and Chikara lifts an eyebrow in their direction. He lets Daichi’s nipple go for a moment.

“You gonna help at all or are you just gonna lay over there and look pretty?”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty.” Suga leans over and takes Daichi’s other nipple into their mouth, and Chikara shakes his head and goes back to his task. 

Daichi writhes with both of them attending to him, and it only serves to make Chikara harder. Suga’s hand finds Chikara’s hair and holds him in place, their fingers gripping his scalp tight, and Chikara moans into Daichi’s skin. 

“Koushi,” he manages, pulling away from Daichi and gasping. 

“Too much for you, honey?” Suga asks, a teasing lilt to their voice.

Daichi bites his lip, clearly trying not to beg both of them to get back to task, and Chikara takes mercy on him and tugs him down again, sucking a bruise into his neck. Suga scoots back to their side of the bed, their eyes trained on their partners. Chikara mouths at Daichi’s throat, and Daichi tips his head back to allow him more access. He licks a stripe up Daichi’s skin and claims his mouth in another kiss; one hand finds Daichi’s nipple and rolls it between his fingers.

Daichi nearly falls down into Chikara. He leans down beside Chikara’s ear and kisses the shell of it. “Please, Chika,” he murmurs. “I need you, please.”

Chikara looks over at Suga, who nods quickly.

“Go ahead and fuck him, Chika. I bet he’s desperate for it.”

Daichi sits up and scrambles back down toward Chikara’s cock.

Suga snorts. “Knew it.”

“Fuck off,” Daichi mumbles, but it’s weak and he knows it. 

“Lube, please, Koushi,” Chikara requests, and Suga hands over the bottle. 

Chikara squirts some liquid out onto his fingers and gently rubs at Daichi’s hole, doing his best to prep him. Daichi is patient, to a point. Chikara slips two fingers inside Daichi and spreads the lube around. Daichi only bites his lip, even as Chikara works the liquid further up inside him. 

“Get some on me, too,” Chikara says quietly, and Daichi complies, coaxing lube out the bottle and rubbing it along Chikara’s dick with practiced flicks of his wrist.

Daichi should be about ready, but Chikara adds a little more lube, just in case. He pumps two fingers in and out of Daichi, knowing he’s teasing and not even a little sorry about it.

“Chika,” he whines. “Come on, don’t fuck with me.”

“I didn’t actually tell him what to use to fuck you, so he’s well within boundaries,” Suga says, and Chikara can hear the laughter in their voice without having to look over at them. Daichi heaves a sigh of frustration, and Chikara withdraws a finger.

“Chika!”

“Come here and kiss me, Dai,” Chikara says, and Daichi frowns deeply before leaning over and briefly brushing his lips against Chikara’s. “Better than that.”

“I kind of hate you right now.”

“You don’t, and I know it. I’ve felt how wet you are. You want this, you want to be teased.”

Daichi kisses him then instead of correcting him, and Chikara hums into it with the satisfaction of knowing he’s right. Chikara licks into his mouth and nips at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Alright, Dai, get on my dick if you like.”

“Fucking finally,” Daichi grumbles. He grabs Chikara’s dick and strokes a few times before he sinks down onto it with a drawn-out moan. “Chika,  _ fuck _ .”

“Feel good, sweetheart?” Suga asks, and Daichi nods vigorously, rolling his hips down onto Chikara. 

“He feels amazing,” Chikara sighs, squeezing Daichi’s thigh with one leg. 

“Why don’t you take over for a bit, Chika,” Suga directs. “Let Daichi take it.”

Daichi closes his eyes. He likely knows nothing good can come from this direction, but neither of them want to go against Suga’s wishes, anyway, so Chikara takes over, pushing himself up into Daichi. He could go slow and draw it out, but Daichi’s had a bad day and he deserves this, deserves all the good things in the world. Daichi throws his head back and shouts Chikara’s name to the ceiling.

“Can I—have the vibrator, please?” he pants.

“Not yet,” Suga answers. “And don’t touch yourself, either.”

“Can Chika touch me?”

“No.”

Daichi groans in frustration, even as Chikara pounds into him the best he can. Daichi can come without the extra stimulation but his orgasms are much stronger with something on his dick; Chikara thinks he knows the game Suga’s playing here, but it’ll take a bit longer to confirm. Daichi adjusts so he’s on his elbows, his head against Chikara’s chest, and moans into Chikara’s skin. 

“Chika, please, I need you, gods, please…”

“I’ve got you, Dai, I promise,” Chikara answers. “Just relax, okay? Just focus on feeling good for me.”

Daichi nods, and Chikara presses a kiss into his hair, winds his fingers through it and tugs on it just a little bit. Daichi’s breath hitches, and his back tenses.

“Stop moving, Chika,” Suga directs. 

Chikara lets his hips sink back to the bed, and Daichi whines.

“I was close, Koushi,” he complains, turning to shoot Suga a glare.

Suga reaches over and pinches one of his nipples between their fingers, and he tosses his head back, moaning long and loud. “Yeah, I know,” Suga acknowledges. “That’s why I told him to stop. It’s not time for you to come yet.”

Daichi wants to complain; Chikara can feel it in the way his thighs tense on either side of Chikara’s hips. But he likely also knows that the more he complains, the more Suga draws it out. Chikara runs a hand along Daichi’s thigh, trying to reassure him. Daichi’s hand comes down to rest over his own. 

“Just keep Chikara warm for a few minutes,” Suga says. They come close for the first time. They stroke their hand over Chikara’s abs, ghost over his nipples, trace the line of his jaw. Daichi shifts slightly, and Suga gives him a warning glance. 

“Not yet.”

“I know, I know,” Daichi sighs. 

Suga goes back to touching Chikara, and though this was a game designed to test Daichi’s patience, Chikara knows Suga likes seeing him perform just as much, likes to see the way he squirms and writhes and gets desperate and needy. Chikara takes a deep breath as Suga leans down and sucks one of his nipples into their mouth. Daichi smirks and bends over, latching onto Chikara’s other nipple.

“Damn it,” Chikara mutters, unable to keep himself from winding his fingers into their hair. It takes effort, real, genuine effort to stop himself from lifting his hips again, from driving himself into Daichi with quick, rapid thrusts until they’re both climaxing. As if they know, Suga reaches out without looking and pushes down hard on Chikara’s hip.

When they relent and let go, there are red marks where they’ve been sucking at Chikara’s skin, and Suga sits up with a satisfied smirk. “Alright, Daichi, go ahead.”

Daichi moves his hips, riding Chikara’s cock with his head thrown backward. Chikara looks away long enough to see Suga slip their hand into their shorts and stroke themself slowly, their eyes trained on their partners. 

“Fuck,” Chikara mumbles, tearing his eyes away to look back at Daichi. Daichi’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and when he looks back down at Chikara he swallows hard. “You look so good, Dai,” Chikara praises him, and Daichi whines high in his throat. 

“He’s right, Daichi, you look amazing,” Suga adds. “You were made for his cock, weren’t you? Made to take it so pretty.”

“Koushi!” Daichi cries, looking over at them. “Don’t stop, please, keep talking to me.”

“I know what you need,” Suga hums, stroking themself more quickly. “Need me to tell you how good you are. You are so good, Daichi, you look—hnng—you look incredible, bouncing on Chika’s cock. Chika, does he feel as good as he looks?”

“He feels even better,” Chikara says. “He’s so wet for me Koushi, you should feel him.”

“Hold still for a second, Daichi,” Suga instructs, and Daichi whines quietly but does as he’s told. Suga draws two fingers down Chikara’s chest, down to his groin, and then up into Daichi’s cunt. Daichi gasps and squirms, and when Suga draws their fingers away they run their tongue all over them.

“Go ahead,” Suga says, sucking their fingers into their mouth.

“Koushi!” Daichi’s voice is raw as he moves again. Chikara groans, both from the sight of Suga fucking their own mouth with their fingers, wet with Daichi’s slick, and from the renewed motion of Daichi on his cock. Suga finally slides their fingers out of their mouth with a lewd pop and renews their dirty talking efforts.

“Gorgeous, Daichi,” they hum happily, and Chikara sees them bucking their hips up into their own hand. “You taste so good, sweetheart.”

“Wanna eat him out,” Chikara sighs. Daichi gasps and pauses for a brief second before picking up his pace.

“Maybe later,” Suga muses. 

“Fuck,” Chikara swears quietly. “Hear that, Dai? Want my mouth on your cunt?”

“Please, Chika,” Daichi breathes.

Suga squeezes their eyes shut. “Fuck, Daichi, you’re always up for it, aren’t you? Always want someone fucking you, so needy. Always ready for us.”

Chikara feels himself closing in on his orgasm, heat coiling low in his gut, threatening to explode. He waves a hand in front of Suga’s face, trying to get their attention. Suga opens their eyes and nods.

They stroke themselves twice more, and then pull their hand out of their shorts. “Stop.”

Daichi groans and bends over, burying his head in Chikara’s shoulder. He’s shaking, hard, and Chikara wraps his arms around him. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart, you’re doing so well,” he praises. He strokes Daichi’s spine, and Suga joins him, placing their hand on Daichi’s shoulders. 

“Just a bit longer, Daichi,” they murmur. They kiss along his side, causing him to emit little gasps with each new sensation. “Just think about how good you’re making Chika feel.”

“So good, baby,” Chikara affirms. “You feel good?”

“Feels amazing,” Daichi answers, his voice muffled by Chikara’s skin. “Love having you inside me, Chika, love your cock so much.”

Chikara inhales, and his hands slip down to Daichi’s ass. His fingers find his hole and rub it gently, and Daichi shivers. 

“Don’t tease me, please,” Daichi says.

“He’ll tease if he likes,” Suga says, but even so they’re lubing up their fingers. “You wanna be full, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Daichi breathes.

Suga raises an eyebrow in Chikara’s direction. “We should help him out, Chika.”

Chikara nods, and Suga takes his hand and shares a bit of lube. 

“Count of three,” they mouth, and Chikara nods. “One, two, three.”

They each push a finger into Daichi, and Daichi cries out and sits up, pushing their fingers further in. 

“Alright, baby,” Suga says. “You’ve been so patient. You don’t have to stop anymore, just ride him until you come.”

Daichi closes his eyes and lifts his hips again, slamming himself down onto Chikara’s cock. Somewhere beside him, Chikara hears the distinct sound of the vibrator being turned on, and Suga hands it to Daichi, who nearly sobs as he presses it against his dick. It’ll take almost nothing now, Chikara guesses, before Daichi’s coming on him, so he focuses on making it good, meeting Daichi thrust for thrust. Daichi’s knuckles are white; he grips the vibrator like it’s the thing keeping him alive. 

Chikara wants to come, wants to let himself fill Daichi up, but tonight is about Daichi, and he’s more focused on bringing Daichi to completion than he is on his own pleasure. He grips Daichi’s thigh hard, and Daichi trembles under his touch.

“So pretty, Dai,” Suga whispers, their voice urgent now, urging Daichi toward his orgasm. “We’re so lucky, Daichi, so lucky to have you, you’re so good for us, and we want you to come, right, Chika?”

“We want you to come so hard,” Chikara agrees. “Want to see you coming on my cock, baby.”

“Come for us, sweetheart,” Suga says. “Let go.”

Daichi comes, his voice breaking on Chikara’s name. He keeps fucking himself even as he clenches and quivers around Chikara’s cock, and then he collapses against Chikara’s chest, his back heaving as Chikara wraps one arm around him. Chikara and Suga slowly pull their fingers out of him, and he groans quietly against Chikara. Daichi tosses the vibrator in Suga’s direction, and they set it on the bedside table.

Suga scoots over and lays alongside both of them, their arm coming to rest beside Chikara’s on Daichi’s back. “You did so well, sweetheart. So patient for us.”

Daichi mumbles some sort of unintelligible response from where he’s smashed into Chikara’s shoulder. 

Chikara looks over at Suga. Their erection is still evident, their cock pressing up against their shorts. So they haven’t come yet, either. Chikara squirms.

“Hey, Koushi,” he starts. “You know, I haven’t come yet.”

“I was aware.”

“And I see you’re still hard.”

“I am.”

Chikara smiles. “You want some help with that?”

Suga grins. “I thought you’d never ask. You wanna fuck me?”

Chikara groans and squirms some more. “‘Course I do, Koushi, if you’ll have me.”

“Get over here.”

Daichi lifts himself off Chikara and falls gracelessly his side as he scoots over to Suga’s side of the bed. Suga pins his hips down and seals his mouth on Chikara’s cock, and Chikara shouts, his hand flying down to hold Suga’s shoulder.

“Some fucking warning!” Chikara whines as Suga’s tongue licks up his shaft.

Suga pops off for a moment. “Couldn’t help it. Your cock looked so pretty, all wet with Daichi all over you.”

Chikara can only moan in response as Suga goes back to licking his cock. Daichi’s breathing is labored beside him, and Chikara wonders idly if he’s up for a round two later.

Suga works their mouth for another moment, and when they pull away the only wet left on him is Suga’s own spit. Suga licks their lips and grins.

“So yummy, Daichi,” they say, and they giggle a little as Daichi moans.

“Alright, alright, I’m fucking you now,” Chikara says, a little huffy. “Hand me the lube?” he requests of Daichi, and Suga laughs.

“Don’t think you’ll need it.”

“I’m not—”

“Take off my pants, Ennoshita.”

Chikara narrows his eyes and shoves Suga’s shorts to their ankles. “Oh! That’s what you were doing.”

There’s a plug in Suga’s ass, the biggest they own, the one that stretches Suga open wide and leaves them ready to take whoever’s giving them dick. Daichi eyes the plug as Chikara pulls it out and sets it aside.

“You were horny, Koushi, fuck,” he observes, and Suga smirks.

“Like the sight of Chika in glasses doesn’t do the same damn thing to you.”

“So this is my fault?” Chikara questions.

“Are you mad about it?” Suga asks.

“I mean, no.”

“Then don’t complain.”

Chikara runs a finger along Suga’s entrance, just to fuck with them, and Suga hisses and tosses a frown over their shoulder. 

“Chikara, my love.”

“Yes, Koushi, dear?”

“Would you be so kind as to fuck me, pumpkin?”

Chikara lines himself up and slides into Suga, who’s still just tight enough that they feel absolutely incredible. “Sure thing, darling,” he pants, but he imagines the effect is lost at that point. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Daichi observes.

“You love us,” Suga shoots back.

Chikara doesn’t waste time in setting a rough pace with Suga. It had been Daichi being edged, but even so he’d still been the first to come, and Chikara’s aching for release by now and he’s certain Suga is too. He grasps both of Suga’s hips and pushes into them as hard as he can manage. Suga fumbles to stroke themself, but Daichi intervenes.

“Sit up, Koushi,” he says, coming over to kneel in front of them. “I’ve got you.”

Suga sits up, and Chikara adjusts so he can keep fucking them. On his next thrust Suga moans, their head falling back against his shoulder.

“Fuck, right there, Chika,” Suga breathes, rocking back into him. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“Not stopping,” Chikara answers. With this new angle he’s rubbing up against their prostate with each thrust. Daichi works their cock with practiced flicks of his wrist, rubbing their slit the way that drives them crazy, and just seeing it has Chikara hurtling toward his own orgasm. Suga’s trembling, and Chikara wraps an arm around them and holds them tight.

“Chika, Chika, Chika,  _ fuck _ !” Suga cries. They coat Daichi’s hand as they come, and Chikara fucks them hard and fast until he follows after, spilling inside of them. Suga sinks back against him, looking up at the ceiling with their chest heaving. 

“That was hot as fuck,” Daichi says, wiping his hand on the sheets. He scoots closer so he can lay his hands on Suga’s chest and kiss them. Chikara rests his forehead against Suga’s shoulder and sighs.

“Don’t get too comfy,” Suga mumbles. “We gotta shower.”

“I’m never moving again,” Chikara argues.

“Get out of my ass, Chika.”

“Mmph.”

Suga pulls themself off him and tumbles into Daichi, who goes down onto the mattress. All three of them burst into giggles, and Chikara joins them in their pile. Daichi wraps his arms around Suga and takes Chikara’s hands in his own. 

“Love you,” Daichi sighs.

“Love you,” Chikara agrees.

“Love you,” Suga says. “Now get up, nasty boys.”

Chikara and Daichi giggle again before pulling Suga into the bathroom to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca and sam  
> huge, HUGE thank you to [ gray ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr) for reading this over for me and helping me out so much. thanks sweetheart <3  
> title from hozier's "no plan"


End file.
